pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ressmonkey/Godliest13
"Again!" would power itself, would be very painful-- ChristmasRelyk 22:10, 3 January 2009 (EST) :Energy Infusion+high energy set+elementalist primary+spear=wtfdomages. 22:12, 3 January 2009 (EST) :The only way "Again!" could power itself would be with For Great Justice in PvE or something like 18 atts in Craftiness and nobody cares about PvE. Also, energy infusion would last 0 seconds on an elementalist since its in the primary att, but radiant insingias and a +30 -2 set with spear = 15 seconds of ~+60 damage autoattacks and no energy for about 60 seconds. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:59, 4 January 2009 (EST) Question:You have to spec into three attribs, not counting the primary attrib, to fuel Assault and Battery? Which is elite and not very good either? :/ 17:44, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Answer: yes. But if you have a 11+1+1, 10+1, 10+1 : craftiness, fist, feet you will hit for +48 bonus damage per attack. And 4 attacks. So that ends up being around 300 damage in half a second without IAS (half a sec because combos are intended to work like dual attacks). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:51, 4 January 2009 (EST) FALCON PUUUUUUUUUUNCH --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 18:54, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Hellz yeah! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:55, 4 January 2009 (EST) Hah, really good job on the icons. And you made up some awesome crafty skills like Bloodlust Signet, Energy Infusion and Assault and Battery :3 Kind of weird thing about this class though, is that it doesn't really seem to have a speciality like other frontliners. I mean, in which situations would you rather take a Brawler than any other frontliner? Frontliners (all professions, actually) need their own face, their own image imo. And some backup info would also be nice. I'm not the judge or anything though. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 09:51, 6 January 2009 (EST) :First of all, thanks. As to the individuality of the profession, I envisioned the brawler to be a frontliner that would have either high pressure or high spike capacity. A skill like energy infusion can apply amazing pressure and hand/foot-eye coordination and a conjure do a similar thing. Skills such as roundhouse kick and assault and battery are effective spiking skills (particularly assault and battery). I suppose I might have missed the "theme" idea that a lot of professions have, but I was trying to make something that had the pressuring capacities of a warrior and the ability to produce solo spikes like an assassin. :As for backup information, I dont really know what you mean by that question, but I can guess that you mean all the information I didnt put in the article. You never auto-attack with feet, just hands. There is nothing particularly special about hand or feet skills, they can be used whenever and have no preconditions (so you could use roundhouse kick -> punch without doing anything). Feet attack at the same speed as fists. I think most everything else is explained, but ask more questions if you still dont understand something. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:24, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Hmyeah, I guess so. And with backup information I meant more something like lore. Like where they come from, how they got like this, how they think about fighting, who they worship etc. And I guess that would fill in some questions about their role, too. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 07:52, 7 January 2009 (EST) lol i r hypocrite Earlier point taken. But couldnt this be imba combined with shit like orders and weapon spells? Brutal+OoP=additional 90-some damage. 16:01, 6 January 2009 (EST) :Hand-Eye Coordination + Energy Infusion + Brutal/Conjure/OoP is something like 90 bonus damage, which is pretty awesome, but maybe not imba. Just remember that you cant use skills for this time, you wont be able to get back to the same level of damage for a long time, and even if you did get BiPed or something and got all ur energy back, you still could only maintain energy infusion half of the time. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:24, 6 January 2009 (EST) Eye gouge Weak. 16:27, 6 January 2009 (EST) :Short term blind covered by bleeding (cuz I said so) has a use, just like smoke powder defense or blind was, its not good for melee shutdown, but its not bad for stopping a melee spike. I included some shitty niche non-elite skills because they exist in GW like smoke powder defense. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:32, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Linebacking elites are bad. Also: fitting high energy skills on a warrior with 1 additional energy regen is not a good idea. Disabling skills works on some casters but on a frontliner supposed to maintain steady pressure and do 321 spikes now and then disabling skills suck hard. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:18, 9 January 2009 (EST) Splitting? Wouldn't this profession be perfect for splitting because of "I'm still alive."? I mean 6 adr for a 340 hp heal, just bring that for splits, and you won't even need to split the flagger =) Very nice job, I would def make this my main. I love the choice of elites, they all seem balanced, except for "I'm still alive." xD I do agree with Jebus though on Assault and Battery, why take that over Roundhouse Kick, which is epic because it makes you feel like Chuck Norris.--Spikerangers 19:22, 25 January 2009 (EST) :Thx for the support. I do agree that "Im Still Alive!" is a powerful, relatively spammable heal that might be good for splitting, but I wouldnt necessarily call it overpowered since it is linked to hte primary attribute, isnt exactly use-whenever, and is elite. As for Assault and Battery, I see it as a very powerful spike skill assuming there is another form of Deep Wound because it can hit up to 300 damage in total, and still allows for a conjure/whatever. Roundhouse kick is like a more powerful version of eviscerate that costs more adrenaline, which I wold probably take in most situations, but I could see Assault and Battery having uses in lower level PvP where hitting hard once can be very beneficial. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:40, 25 January 2009 (EST) Sweet Wouldnt it be sweet to have like gloves as your weapon... 1-10 damage max! ^^ →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 15:55, 1 February 2009 (EST) :Indeed. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:58, 1 February 2009 (EST)